


The Boogiem*n and the Bartender

by ImprobableDreams900



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Parallels, Short, Speculation, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a fic, just a short observation of the similarities between The Halloween Episode and Mirror Image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boogiem*n and the Bartender

Consider the Halloween Episode. It takes place almost entirely in Sam’s head, but doesn’t seem any less real because of it. The Boogiem*n, a devil-like character, takes the form of the most important person in Sam’s life, Al. He looks like Al and acts like Al, but knows things Al couldn’t possibly know (like when he quotes Tibby about “them that dance with the devil” even though Al wasn’t there when Tibby said it). The Boogiem*n says: “Who gave you the right to go bongling around in time...putting right what I made wrong?” The Evil Leapers go through time putting wrong what once was right...so perhaps the Boogiem*n is their leader.

Now consider Mirror Image. Although never fully explained, it does seem to take place mostly if not entirely in Sam’s head. The people he meets have familiar names and faces, and even when Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a drink, across the table “Ziggy” does the exact same thing. Everything is a reflection of Sam. Mirror Image. The Bartender, a God-like character, also takes the name of Al, though he has a different face. He says things Al says (ca-ca) but again knows things Al doesn’t (telling Sam he leaps himself and knowing about Stawpah). And in direct contrast to the Boogiem*n, the Bartender tells Sam “you’ve done a lot of good, Sam Beckett, and you can do a lot more.” And the Bartender presumably has his own little fleet of good Leapers (Sam, Stawpah), those who go through time “putting right what once went wrong.”

Coincidence? I think not.


End file.
